


Icecream Truck

by pepsicoughdrops



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsicoughdrops/pseuds/pepsicoughdrops
Summary: ok!! so!! this was a story concept I wrote way back in 5-6th grade and it's been rewritten I think 3 times?? this was the 3rd rewrite I never finished so I cleaned it up and finished it!!Also it's in first person of the main character because that's how I used to write most of my stories back when I was younger and I didn't wanna change it to a different pov so!! that's that!!
Kudos: 4





	Icecream Truck

My brother, I loved the kid to death but he was just such a pest sometimes. When I was younger our family lived in Arizona, which meant it got extremely hot most of the year. These heatwaves also meant we got ice cream trucks in our nieghborhood. 

We had two that would come by our house at different times, one at 2:30 and one at 5:30. The one at 2:30 was a middle aged woman who was the sweetest to the younger kids. The one at 5:30 was different though, see this man, or whatever they were, you couldn't see their face, it was covered up by the metal sliding door of the window.

Every time we would be on the way home from school, my younger brother, Ezekiel, would only talk about that said ice cream truck and how he couldn't wait to get ice cream. Mind you, he was five at the time so my parents brushed it off and would keep driving or ask us how our day was. I mean, yeah, sure I loved ice cream as much as the next guy, but Ezekiel was non-stop about the stuff. 

Once we would get home, Ezekiel would ask the same question every time to our mother, "Can I have money for the ice cream truck please?"

My mom, loving my brother very much, would always give him some money and wait on the porch for him to finish his order of ice cream. Hours after he would eat that strawberry flavored sweet, I swear to you, he would be out in five minutes tops. My parents thought he was just tired from school or playing outside, but it happened every time he ate this stuff. 

I remember the first time I saw the thing's face, around two weeks before summer started. Me and a good friend of mine were walking around a trail by the school that we used for PE. As me and my friend, his name was Axel Faris, got near a row of houses by the school, we started to hear the ice cream music. 

Since school was out we decided to walk off the trail and stood by one of the houses. Once we saw the ice cream truck, the thing was already handing out some popsicles to two younger kids on the sidewalk. 

Me and Axel took two steps closer just to see if we could at least get a glimpse of this thing's face. 

As soon as those kids left it's like it knew we were there, it rolled up the metal sliding door and looked at me and Axel dead in the eyes. We froze because this man—this thing's face was not normal. It's cheeks were sunken in and bony, It's eyes had dark rings around it as if it had never had a wink of sleep in it's life. It looked like a skeleton had been reanimated back to life. 

The thing blinked at us a couple of times, then smiled. That thing smiled at me and Axel causing us both to quickly look at each other before booking it back to the school yard. The teeth of that thing were yellow and discolored beyond repair, they looked almost fake. I want to say that the grime on it's teeth was dirt or something other than blood but I still can't be sure. 

Weeks later during the summer it got hotter which meant that thing would be around more. We hadn't heard or seen from the 2:30 ice cream truck since January. It was, I want to say, maybe July 5th when this happened. 

It was around 3:56 at night when I had woken up and got a drink from the kitchen. As I was drinking a cup of water I saw out of the corner of my eye our front door was wide open. Tired, confused, and wanting to know why our door was open, I sat my cup down and shuffled over to the door to look outside.

As my eyes adjusted to the street lights outside I saw my brother standing in the yard. 

I called for him, but he wouldn't look at me. 

I stepped down on to one of our porch steps, I tried to call him again but before I could finish his name, I heard it. The ringing music of an ice cream truck, it was like the speaker was right next to my ear that's how loud it was. I turned my head and looked over to see that it was in fact an ice cream truck, slowly rolling down our street playing that chipper tune. 

I wanted to run into the yard and grab my brother or run in the house for our parents, but I couldn't move or look away from this thing. I wanted to scream as soon as I saw it open the sliding metal door and contort it's body to crawl out of that truck, but I didn't. My throat felt dry and whenever I did attempt to make a noise nothing would come out. 

Before I could try anything else, the creature crawled towards my brother, scooped him up in it's gangly arms, crawled back into the truck, and started driving. I don't remember much after that.

I woke up in my bed the next morning and the first thing I did was run to my brother's room to see if it was all a bad dream. Shockingly, it wasn't some sort of traumatic nightmare. 

He was gone.

I ran down our stairs but quickly came to a stop once I heard my mom and dad in the kitchen. My mom was crying and from what I could hear my dad was on the phone with the police, reporting my brother as a missing persons. I didn't want to talk to them, they'd think I was crazy if I tried to tell them I knew what happened to Ezekiel, so I quietly moved out the front door and started to walk. 

I don't know where I thought I was going, but I knew I had to find my brother. 

I looked for weeks and got little to no sleep, my mom and dad were worried, they would always tell me to "Stop," and "Let the police men do the work." 

One time they locked me in my room so I wouldn't go out on one of my daily searches. We had to buy a new door handle after that. 

After weeks of looking I finally heard it. 

That chipper music coming from a small opening in a part of the woods I never went in. 

Rolling up my jeans, I started to make my way through the brush and overgrown bushes. When I got down to where the sound was I saw an old run down shack, the truck was sitting in the front yard…still playing music. 

I slowly made my way to the back of the shack and pulled at the door handle. After a few tugs the door opened and I peeked in to what looked like the kitchen. Making my way inside, I saw small cages lined up in a row.

Inside those cages were kids, many of them I recognized from our neighborhood. Some looked like they had been dead for months while others only a couple days. The smell, my god I don't know how I didn't vomit. 

Pulling my shirt over my mouth and nose, I inched my way over to the cages. I looked over each of them, knowing my brother had to be in one of them. After about two minutes of searching and gagging at the infestation of maggots and flies, I found him. He was on the bottom row laying on his side, he looked unscaved thankfully. 

I quickly grabbed at the lock of the cage and started pulling at it with what ever strength I had left. I guess me pulling at the lock moved the cage enough for Ezekiel to wake up because not long after I started tugging, I felt a tiny hand start to push the lock. I wanted to cry with relief, he was still alive, but I knew I had to get him out before that thing came back. 

After what seemed like hours of pushing and pulling I heard a creaking noise and Ezekiel started screaming and crying. My mind was racing and the only thing I could think to do was tug harder at the lock. I heard the thing getting closer and Ezekiel started crying harder telling me to run or move out of the way. 

But I just couldn't. 

The next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and I fell over on the floor. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was my brother screaming and crying for me to get up. 

I don't know how long I was out for but when I woke up I saw a few slivers of orange and red sunlight peeking in through broken windows. Blinking my eyes into focus I soon realized I was in the living room of the old shack. 

As soon as I realized I was still in the same building as my brother I tried to stand, but when I tried to move my arms and legs I found only the feeling of rope digging into my skin. 

The sound of a door opening snapped my attention away from the rope. Looking over at the kitchen door I saw the creature, it had my brother's ankle gripped tightly in it's hand as it dragged him in the room. When I was able to see his face, there wasn't anything in his eyes, he looked almost lifeless. The only sort of reassurance I got was the way his chest moved up and down with every faint breath. 

The creature held up my brother in front of it's face, I actually did start crying this time. My brother hang in the air like an old raggedy ann doll, eyes still dull and lifeless in whatever drugged induced state he was in. 

Glancing my way, the creature looked down at me as I lay on the dusty covered floor. I don't remember if I said anything through my tears, I probably tried to beg for it to let my brother go, to take me instead of him. But I'm not sure. 

Before I could blink the thing unhinged it's jaw, rows and rows of teeth seemed to glisten with thick spit, and those teeth were immediately sunk into my brother's shoulder and neck. I think I screamed, I must have, seeing the way my brother just limply hung there in it's grasp as blood gushed out of the wound. 

This continued on for god knows how long, me crying and screaming as this thing tore my brother apart in front of me. I knew my brother was dead by now, but I at least hoped whatever narcotics that creature gave him made him numb to the pain. 

Once it was done, the creature dropped my brother's mangled corpse onto the ground with a loud splat. I had never seen so much blood in my life, the thick liquid covered the creature and a small pool had formed around where it stood. 

Through my tears I saw it look at me again, it's head tilting to side in what seemed like consideration as to if it wanted to do the same gruesome thing to me as well. But it soon turned it's head and walked back into the kitchen, I heard the back door creak open before it shut. I was alone. 

I don't know when the police showed up, I just remember laying there on the floor with my brother's corpse and seeing flashing lights accompanied by the sirens of squad cars and ambulances. 

They tried to ask me what had happened, and I told them. I told them everything I saw. 

Of course they didn't believe me. Not even my own parents believed me, all of it was ruled as a kidnapping case and my brother's death was supposedly caused by a wild animal. They still haven't found the kidnapper yet, I doubt they're even still looking for someone who doesn't even exist. 

But I know that thing's still out there, still somewhere playing the chipper little time in it's truck. I'm going to find it, I don't want anymore of these cases to end up like my brother did.


End file.
